Y'Lyntianer
Y'Lyntianer sind ein aussterbendes menschliches Volk und der Ursprung des Mythos von Atlantis im Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Universum. Sie wurden speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Geschichte thumb|left|Die Zerstörung von Y'LyntiusDie Y'Lyntianer waren vor Jahrtausenden einfache Bewohner eines Inselreichs namens Y'Lyntius, bis eines Tages mehrere große Fragmente einer Kristallart, welche kosmische Energie speichern konnte, aus dem Weltall auf ihre Insel herabfielen. Die Y'Lyntianer lernten, diese Energie zu nutzen; ihre technische Entwicklung machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts und erlaubte es ihnen, sich ein Utopia aufzubauen und die Herrschaft über die Welt zu übernehmen. Allerdings hatte dieses Paradies auch seine Schattenseite: Um keine körperliche Arbeit mehr ausführen zu müssen, begannen die Y'Lyntianer, andere Menschenstämme zu versklaven. Da die neuen Arbeiter aber nicht alle nötigen Aufgaben ausführen konnten, wurden die Unglücklichen mithilfe des Kristalls schließlich in eine Reihe von Kreaturen verwandelt: entweder in Meermenschen, um unter Wasser zu arbeiten und Nahrung zu sammeln, in geflügelte Avianer, um als Wächter, Späher und fliegende Arbeiter zu dienen, und und andere Kreaturen für schwere physische Arbeiten. Es gab zwar Y'Lyntianer, die sich gegen diese Barbarei aussprachen, doch diese befanden sich in der Minderheit und ihre Meinung wurde brutal unterdrückt, sobald sie offen dargelegt wurde. Schließlich jedoch hatten die Menschen genug und rebellierten gegen die Gewaltherrschaft der Y'Lyntianer. Als diese sich mit dem Kristall zu wehren begannen, erhoben sich auch ihre mutierten Sklaven. Der Sonnenkristall wurde zerstört, als seine eigene Energie auf ihn zurückreflektiert wurde, und die Insel von Y'Lyntis versank im Meer. Über die folgenden Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende hinweg verzerrte sich der Name leicht, bis die Legende von Atlantis geboren war. thumb|left|Die y'lyntianische New York-KolonieEinige Y'Lyntianer entkamen der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat und richteten sich an den umliegenden Küsten in unterirdischen Verstecken ein, um sich vor dem Zorn der übrigen Menschen zu schützen. Diese Flüchtlinge hatten noch Zeit gehabt, Fragmente des Kristalls zu retten, um damit ihre neuen Kolonien mit Energie zu versorgen. Eine dieser Kolonien wurde in einer riesigen Kaverne unterhalb von New York City errichtet, und ein Außenposten direkt unter dem Ort, wo die Stadt später erbaut wurde, wurde eines schicksalhaften Tages das neue Versteck der Ninja Turtles und ihres Meisters Splinter. thumb|200px|Die Y'Lyntianer im KristallschlafDie New York-Fraktion der Y'Lyntianer gerieten nach einiger Zeit in große Not, als die Energie ihrer Kristallsonne nachließ, und nur eine bestimmte planetare Konstellation würde es ihnen erlauben, neue Energie zu gewinnen. Die meisten Y'Lyntianer begaben sich in Tiefschlaf, um die Zeit bis zur Konjunktion zu überdauern, während ein Einziger, der Erzmagier, über sie wachen sollte. Dieser geriet nach Jahrhunderten in einen Kampf mit den Turtles, als diese das Geheimnis einer Horde mutierter Menschen untersuchen wollten, die in einem unterirdischen Footlabor erschaffen worden waren. Schließlich nahte die Konjunktion, und der Magier belebte den Rest seiner Leute wieder. Die Y'Lyntianer beschlossen, ihre alte Heimat wieder an die Oberfläche steigen zu lassen - eine Tat, die das ökologische Gleichgewicht auf der Erde zerstören würde. Eine gemäßigte Y'Lyntianerin, Versallia, half den Turtles, diesen selbstsüchtigen Plan zu vereiteln; die New York-Kolonie und nahezu alle ihre Bewohner wurden daraufhin von einer Lavaflut vernichtet. Wichtige Y'Lyntianer *Der Erzmagier *Versallia Auftritte *"Das Geheimlabor", Teil 3 ("Notes from the Underground - Part 3") *"Das Geheimnis der Kristalle" ("Return to the Underground") *"The Entity Below" *"Sons of the Silent Age" (Cameo) *"A Wing and a Prayer" (Cameo) Siehe auch *Y'Lyntius *Y'Lyntianischer Außenposten *Neu-Y'Lyntius *Monster aus dem Untergrund *Avianer *Meermenschen *Grüner Mann *Lava-Wächter en:Y'Lyntian Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere